yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 011
"Turbo Duel!", known as "Riding Duel!" in the Japanese version, is the eleventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the August 2016 issue of V Jump, released on June 21, 2016, and in English in the June 27, 2016 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Entering Yuya's mindscape, Yugo encounters the masked Turbo Duelist who saved Sora. Introducing himself as Ren, considering it fate that he and Yugo should meet, the masked man reveals that he knows of Yuya and Reiji's fathers while challenges Yugo to a Turbo Duel. Yugo accepts with the intent to beat the answers out of him, but Ren knows of Yugo's history and so unfazed by the youth that he considers the Duel Runner he is riding to be enough to beat him. As their duel begins, displaying his stunning Turbo Dueling skills, Ren reveals his deck to revolve on Synchro Summoning to Yugo's surprise upon seeing Ren's "White Aura Dolphin". But Yugo refuses to lose as he quickly Synchro Summons "Clearwing Fast Dragon" and boost its attack while surging forward towards Ren. But Yugo's obsession to get ahead of Ren causes to not focus on the road and skid off the edge of a cliff... Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Ren This Duel is conducted as an Action Duel. Both players can obtain and use Action Cards. Turn 1: Yugo Yugo obtains an Action Card. Since neither player controls a monster, he Normal Summons "Speedroid Passing Rider" (2200/2000) without Tributing. Yugo Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Ren Yugo obtains another Action Card. Ren Normal Summons "White Moray" (600/200). Ren activates "White Circle Reef", destroying "Moray" and adding a second copy of it from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "White Mirror", allowing him to Special Summon "Moray" back from the Graveyard and add a third copy from his Deck to his hand. Next, he activates "White Prosperity", Special Summoning the two other copies of "Moray" from his hand. The effect of the "Moray" who was Special Summoned from the Graveyard allows Ren to use it as a Tuner monster. Ren tunes two of his "Morays" with the third "Moray", treated as a Tuner monster - all Level 2 - to Synchro Summon "White Aura Dolphin" (2400/1000). He activates the effect of "Dolphin", halving the ATK of Yugo's "Passing Rider" ("Passing Rider": 2200 → 1100 ATK). Ren attacks "Passing Rider" with "Dolphin", but Yugo activates his face-down "Barrier Gum", preventing the destruction of "Passing Rider" in battle (Yugo: 4000 → 2700 LP). Ren Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Yugo Ren obtains an Action Card. Yugo Normal Summons "Speedroid Domino Butterfly" (100/300). He tunes the Level 5 "Passing Rider" with the Level 2 "Domino Butterfly" to Synchro Summon "Clearwing Fast Dragon" (2500/2000). He proceeds to activate its effect, negating the effects of Ren's "Dolphin" and reducing its ATK to zero ("Dolphin": 2400 → 0 ATK). Ren activates the Action Card "Against the Wind", switching "Clearwing" to Defense Position and reducing its DEF by 1000 ("Clearwing": 2000 → 1000 DEF), but Yugo activates the Action Card "Follow Wing", switching "Clearwing" back to Attack Position and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Clearwing": 2500 → 3000 ATK). At this point, Yugo speeds up in an attempt to outstrip Ren but fails to overcome a sharp turn, causing him to fall off the course. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.